1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a controlling apparatus, a controlling method, a computer readable medium storing a program, an image forming apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus and the like, such as a printer, receive image data and the like from a terminal connected via, for example, a network or the like and perform printing. At this time, if image data or the like are not inputted over a given time period or longer, the image forming apparatus and the like are generally controlled to shift to a power saving state in which the power consumption is kept at a low level.
However, use environments of the image forming apparatus and the like such as a usage frequency, a service time slot and the like are different respectively. For this reason, each image forming apparatus and the like has its own suitable timing for shifting to and returning from the power-saving mode and an operational manner regarding the power saving mode such as power consumption levels to be set at that time.